1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air vent for inducing cold air or warm air generated in an HVAC (Heating Ventilating and Air Conditioning) apparatus to the interior in an automobile, and more particularly to an air vent provided with a cover which can be automatically open and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, for pleasant and comfort conditions inside automobiles, room temperature, lighting, humidity, sunbeams and contamination of air inside the room are controlled. Particularly, for control of room temperature inside an automobile, hot air heated by a heater in an air conditioner or cold air cooled by an air conditioner is supplied to the room of the automobile. Such hot air or cold air is distributed through ducts to parts of the automobile and supplied to the room of the automobile through an air vent. The air vent is typically equipped with a damper to control the ventilation flow rate and has a blade rotatably installed on a grill to control the direction of ventilation.
However, such air vents conventionally used have problems that foreign substances (mostly harmful to health) enter the inside of the air vent through gaps in the grill, thereby causing contamination of the inside of the ducts. Also, the external appearance of a crash panel on which the air vent is mounted is not favorable.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an air vent including a duct for inducing air to the interior of an automobile and a grill disposed at the end of the duct, which comprises guides disposed at both sides of the grill; a cover equipped with a rack gear on its inner surface, which is lifted by the guides; a pinion gear engaged with the rack gear; a motor for rotating the pinion gear; and a switch part manipulated by a user to open and close the cover. The switch part can be a button switch disposed in front of the duct or a touch switch disposed at the lower part of the cover.